Just Another Day
by Star Requiem
Summary: Chapter 4 up! Thanks for all the nice reviews! I hope you enjoy the story!
1. Oh Dear, She's Playing That Game Again

Disclaimer: I don't own Golden Sun. Just Laryn(me). Aleah owns herself and Byron and Iain do too.  
  
  
  
Ice Angel: Well, I know it's been done before, but I have an original idea I promise! So I do   
give credit to those who wrote stories where they get sucked into the game before me!  
  
Ivan: Give me a cookie.  
  
Ice Angel: That was out of the blue..... Ok.....  
  
Ivan: DO YOU WANT ME TO BE YOUR MUSE OR NOT! GIVE ME COOKIES!!!!!  
  
Ice Angel: Whoa, someone needs to settle down! That's it, no more cookies!  
  
Ivan: Fine, I'm going off to find another person who really appreciates me!  
  
Ice Angel: Fine! I don't need you anymore! Go on!  
  
Ivan: FINE! (leaves)  
  
Ice Angel: Hmmph, who needs him. On with the story!  
  
  
  
  
  
Well it was a normal day at EPS junior high. The four friends; Laryn, Aleah, Byron, and Iain  
were sitting at their usual spot in the corner of the field at lunch recess. Laryn, as usual, was  
playing her gameboy, and guess what game she was playing.....  
" Oh man! Not again! Why does Ivan always go down so fast?" she questioned noone in   
particular. Her friends just stared.   
Just then, her best friend Aleah piped up, " Laryn, why the heck are you so obsessed with   
that STUPID game?!"  
" I know, you're always playing it!" Iain sulked, arms crossed and kicking the dirt in the   
usual way he always sulked.  
" That game is lame, Laryn....." said Byron, who was busy playing Golden Sun on his gameboy.  
" Really, well why are you playing it Byron?" Laryn asked, cocking an eyebrow at Byron as he   
sheepishly looked at the ground.   
" I don't know..... Laryn, how do you get past this part of the Mercury lighthouse?" he   
replied.  
Laryn just sighed. She took the gameboy and got him to the part where he was supposed to go.  
" There, you just go over here, then to there and back here and over to there and-" Laryn   
went on to Byron.  
Iain looked up, skyward. He thought for a moment, then was snapped back to reality when a   
voice interrupted his train of thought.  
" I said, isn't it a nice day today?" Aleah said to Iain, glaring slightly at him as he had  
been ignoring her.   
He blushed slightly, " Yeah, it's lovely..... What do you want to do while they're blabbing   
on?"   
" I don't know..... Gee, the sun is awfully bright today! It looks almost as if it's made of   
gold!" Aleah exclaimed.  
" What the?! My power light on my gameboy is turning golden! It's never done that before! It  
only has two colours, green and red! What's going on?!" Laryn fussed over the light on her gameboy.  
" Oh my god Laryn, it's probably just a screw up with the light! Here let me see....." Aleah   
walked over to Laryn and Byron and Iain followed her. She picked up Laryn's gameboy and looked at   
it. Laryn simply grabbed it back, and then all of a sudden, a golden beam of light shot from the   
sky and connected with the golden coloured light on her gameboy. In a brilliant flash, the four   
friends disappeared, all that was remaining of their existance was a few golden sparkles.....  
  
  
  
Ice Angel: Well I know that was short, but Ivan will explain why! (waits, then there is silence)  
Ivan? (nothing) IVAN?! (nothing) IVAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN?! (still nothing) Oh yeah, he's gone,  
I forgot..... (sniff) I wish he was back..... Oh well, see ya!  
  
Ivan: (wandering around the backyard of her house, trying to figure out how to get out) Ah the   
heck with it! Oh wait a minute..... (finally notices the gate that was RIGHT in front of him)   
Here we are..... HAHAHAHA FREEDOM!!!!! (runs off down the street) 


	2. The Boulder Is Coming!

Disclaimer: I do not own Golden Sun.  
  
  
  
  
Ice Angel: Bah, just get on with the story, I'm off to find my muse! (runs off)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Laryn opened her eyes, feeling really weird. Suddenly, she realised she wasn't at home   
anymore. She found herself in the brush of a small forest. She lifted herself slightly to see   
she was with her friends, but they were out cold. Off in the distance, she could just barely  
see the lantern lit village ahead in the dark of the night. It took her a minute to realise   
she and her friends were soaked from the rain of a mystreriously eerie thunderstorm.   
  
Aleah was the next to awake, looking over at her awoken best friend.   
  
" What happened? Where are we?" she asked groggily.   
  
" I don't know. The boys are with us and they're out cold. I see a village in the distance,  
and if we can wake the boys up, it will take us no more than a fifteen minute walk to get there."  
Laryn said, looking quite out of tune with the world. She was pondering where she and her friends   
could be.  
  
" Alright, I'll wake them up....." Aleah said, snapping Laryn back to the world they were   
in.   
  
Laryn decided to help and together they shook the boys awake. Soon, the boys groggily got up   
and the four friends set off for the village.  
  
No more than fifteen minutes had passed and they reached a small quiet village. Well, it   
would've been quiet if there weren't people running around screaming. The four of them were   
walking along peacefully, trying to stop someone and ask them what was going on. The people just  
ran away. Sol, they all continued to a set of stone stairs.   
  
A young boy around the age of 13 and his same aged companion were running down the stairs at   
the same time. The six teens collided with each other and ended up at the bottom of the stairs.  
  
" OW! Watch where you're going you little jerks!" Aleah shook her fist at them.  
  
" JERKS?! Look who's the jerk around here!" yelled the red-headed boy as he tried to get at  
her.  
  
" Garet stop it!" the shorter blonde-haired boy held his friend back, " I'm sorry we ran   
into you four, but why are you headed up towards the mountain, the boulder is coming!"   
  
" What boulder?!" asked Iain, a look of worry starting to pass over his face.  
  
" The MT. Aleph boulder! It's huge, and it will smash our people if we don't get to the   
South Plaza of the town!" yelled Garet.  
  
Laryn who had stayed quiet the whole time suddenly outburst, " OH MY GOD, WE'RE INSIDE   
GOLDEN SUN!"   
  
" Oh god, if we don't get moving soon, the boulder will crush us all!" Byron piped up.  
  
" And this means you're Isaac and Garet! Isaac if we don't hurry, Felix will end up with   
Saturos and Menardi and your father along with Jenna's parents will be killed!" Laryn got   
panicky.   
  
" What?! How do you know Jenna's and my name? And what are you talking about?!" Isaac got  
flustered.  
  
" There's no time, come on!" Laryn ran off toward the plaza.   
  
  
  
  
Ice Angel: I promise there will be longer chapters soon! Until then, bye!  
  
Ivan: (off in China) Well, where am I? What the?! (a dog starts chasing him) AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!  
(runs off through a bunch of peoples backyards) 


	3. Uhhhhhh I don't know, you think of somet...

Disclaimer: I don't own Golden Sun!  
  
  
Ice Angel: (sits down on a curb on the side of the road) I'll never find my muse..... (hears   
something) Could it be? Oh well on with the story!  
  
  
  
  
Laryn reached somewhat to the plaza when all of a sudden, she heard a little girl scream.  
  
" NO! Felix! Hang on!" Jenna was pleading to her drowning brother.   
  
" I don't know if I can, Jenna!" he yelled back.   
  
Isaac, Garet, Aleah, Byron and Iain caught up just then. Isaac gasped as he saw that Felix   
was drowning in the river running through Vale. The girl spoke the truth!  
  
" Felix, NOOOOOOOO!" Jenna screamed and began to sob as her brother was sucked under but then  
he popped back up.   
  
" Jenna I'm okay!" he hollared.   
  
" Felix, you're okay!" she wiped the tears away with her sleeve.  
  
" Jenna! Mom! Dad!" Isaac yelled.  
  
" Isaac! Garet!" Jenna squealed.  
  
Isaac and Garet ran down the long set of stairs to the dock and began talking to the people   
down there about a plan to save Felix. Laryn, Aleah, Byron, and Iain ran down to hear it.  
  
" Who are these children?" Isaac's father Kyle questioned.   
  
" I don't know, I never asked them their names....." Isaac answered.  
  
" My name is Laryn."   
  
" Hi, I'm Aleah."  
  
" I'm Byron."   
  
" Hello, my name is Iain."  
  
" Alright, you must be new, I've never seen you before..... How did you get here?" Dora,   
Isaac's mother asked them.  
  
" You see," Laryn started, " we don't really know the answer to that..... We just kind of  
ended up here in Vale and met-"   
  
" I'll bet it was you who caused all this fury from Sol Sanctum!" Garet cut Laryn off and   
the villagers began to stare angrily at the four.  
  
" We didn't, we swear!" Iain pleaded to them on his knees.  
  
" Everyone, we have to forget about all that! The boulder will fall any minute now and  
the village is going to be destroyed! Kyle and Jenna's Parents will die!" Byron yelled.  
  
" And you'll cause that too!" Garet growled at them.   
  
" No you don't understan-" Byron was cut off as a rumbling went through the ground.   
  
Everyone looked frightened as they looked up and saw the boulder falling for them. They   
tried to move but were all frozen with fear.   
  
" Hurry! We have to get them out of the way!" Laryn yelled. She jumped in the water and   
swam across to Felix. She grabbed the shore and extended her hand towards him.   
  
" Grab on!" she yelled and he did so. They got on the shore opposite to their friends.  
  
" Mommy! Daddy! NOOOOOOO!" Felix yelled. Iain and Aleah acted as fast as possible and jumped   
onto the dock, getting them out of the way.   
  
Isaac looked at his father who was standing on a loose peice of the dock. It snapped and he   
fell, hanging onto the edge of the dock for dear life.   
  
" NO! DAD!" Isaac jumped onto the dock and grabbed his father's hand. It was wet from the   
water and slippery. Isaac couldn't hold on to his father's slippery hand, but he tried his best.  
He got his dad onto the dock partway, when the boulder came straight over a hill and at them.  
  
" Isaac! No!" his father pushed him onto the shore, and the boulder fell and crushed him.  
  
" DAD! NO! DAAAAAAAD!" Isaac was stunned and he broke down, beginning to sob.  
  
" Kyle, no....." Isaac's mother began to sob.  
  
Jenna and Felix were huddled against their parents closely, eyes wide in fear.   
  
" It's all my fault! If it weren't for me, he'd still be alive!" Isaac bawled and ran off  
toward the plaza.   
  
" We should follow him....." Garet said to Laryn, Byron, Aleah and Iain. They nodded and ran  
after Isaac.  
  
Isaac leaned against a cliff and cried softly to himself.   
  
" Why dad? Why did you leave me? Why?!" He sobbed. All of a sudden, he heard voices.   
  
" That switch must've been a trap." came a feminine voice.   
  
" Yes, who could've thought Sol Sanctum could unleash such fury!" came a male voice.  
  
" Next time we shall not fail!" he said, sure of himself.  
  
" Yes, next time, we shall certainly....." the woman started but.....  
  
" Isaac!" Garet and co. came running along.  
  
The woman lokked at her companion and they walked to the edge of the cliff.  
  
" You were just eavedropping on us weren't you?" said the woman.  
  
" N-n-no! We weren't!" said Iain.  
  
" Hmmmmm....." The strange couple turned toward each other and whispered. Finally they  
turned their heads.   
  
" You must forget everything you have heard!" Exclaimed the woman firmly.  
  
A look of puzzlement passed onto the teens faces.  
  
The man smirked, " Don't worry, we'll help you forget!" The couple lept at the children.  
  
" Everyone we have to get away! It's Saturos and Menardi!" yelled Laryn, but before they   
could move their feet, a great blast of fire shot at them, and they were knocked unconcious.....  
  
  
  
  
Ice Angel: Ya, I know, too short! But that's beside the point! I've lost my muse! (sees something   
running up over a hill in the distance) Is it really? IVAN! (homeward bound music starts playing)  
  
  
Ivan: (slow motion) (running up a hill away from a dog) (regular motion) ICE! I'M COMING HOME!   
JUST GET IT AWAY!  
  
Ice Angel: Ivan!  
  
Ivan: (Runs at her with arms outstretched) Ice! Wha- WHOA! (trips on a tree root and fall flat  
on face) Ow.....  
  
Ice Angel: (music stops) ..... T_T; That was..... exciting.....  
  
Ivan: I got a boo-boo.....  
  
Ice Angel: Joy..... Oh well(gets out a box of bandaids and puts on a nurse outfit) til next time!   
(starts tending to the tiny scratch om Ivan's leg) 


	4. Three Years Later

Disclaimer: I don't own Golden Sun.....  
  
  
Ice Angel: :D YIPPEEE!!!!! I got some reviews! Yay, people are actually liking this!  
  
Ivan: I find that hard to believe.....  
  
Ice Angel: Shadaaap! YOU ARE RUINING MY MOMENT OF GLORY!!!!! (whacks him over the head with a   
rubber ducky)  
  
Ivan: @_@ A rubber ducky?   
  
Ice Angel: Ya whats it to ya?! I can't fit giant pieces of wood in my pockets like cartoon  
characters! :P  
  
Ivan: ..... ok..... On with the story!  
  
Ice Angel: THAT'S MY LINE!!!!!  
  
Ivan: Oh well.....  
  
  
  
  
  
~3 years later~  
  
(Authors Note: Yeah, they were there for three years, so ha!)  
  
  
  
  
Byron woke up at Garet's house. It was about 11:00 am, according to the digital watch he   
still had on. He laughed at the fact that the people in this game found the watch to be so   
amazing. They seemed to treat him and his friends as gods from a far off planet.   
  
As he glanced over, he saw his best friend Iain was already awake and staring out the   
window.   
  
" About time you got up! Now, let's get going, we don't want to be late for our lesson with  
Kraden today!" Iain exclaimed, suddenly smiling widely at his friend.  
  
Byron just grinned, " Guess you're right..... You should go get breakfast, I'll get   
dressed." Byron said and shooed Iain out the door. He hurriedly got dressed and scooted   
downstairs.   
  
Garet's mother was busily making breakfast for the two. The food smelled delicious and both  
boys were quite hungry.  
  
" You boys are up quite late this morning! Garet's already out training his psynergy   
skills." Garet's father piped up.   
  
" Oh, I wondered why he wasn't stuffing his face like normal!" Iain said, hastily wolfing  
down breakfast, the same as Byron.   
  
They all had a quick conversation before Byron and Iain left to go meet thier friends.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
" Well, desperate times call for desperate measures....." Aleah said aloud, after she had   
just tried for the fifth time to wake her best friend Laryn up. She sighed, as she did her final  
attempt. She lept onto the bed and began yelling in her friends ear whilst pounding on her back,  
the whole time screaming, " WAKE UP! WAKE UP!". That indeed woke Laryn up, and she wasn't too   
thrilled. She groggily threw Aleah off the bed and demanded to know what was going on. (A/N: This   
actually happened, my friend Aleah really did have to go this far one time, lol)  
  
" Gosh, someone's grouchy this morning!" Aleah said sarcastically to her friend.  
  
" Yeah, well you would be too if your friend was jumping on your back and screaming like a  
psycho!" Laryn retorted.  
  
" C'mon, we gotta get going!"   
  
" Oh yeah, you're right! I almost forgot!" Laryn jumped out of bed. The two girls got dressed   
quickly and hurried out of the house.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
" Hey Laryn! Hey Aleah!" Byron and Iain ran over to greet their friends.  
  
" Hi guys, how's it going?"   
  
" We gotta hurry! Isaac's just finishing up fixing the roof for his mom and Garet and Jenna   
are waiting!" Iain exclaimed.   
  
" Yeah, we had better hurry! Have we got everything?" everyone checked their packs to make   
sure they had their herbs and stuff.   
  
" Yes, I've got three herbs and an antidote." Laryn said.  
  
" Same here." said Aleah.  
  
" I have two herbs, two antidotes, and one psy crystal." Byron said.  
  
" I have our 30 coins, one potion, two herbs, two antidotes, a psy crystal, and some   
bandages." said Iain, obviously the most cautious in the group.  
  
" Ok, we're set, let's go!"   
  
The group started off, on their way up to Isaac's house.   
  
The three years they had stayed in Vale had proven to be fun. Garet's parents agreed to let   
Byron and Iain stay at their house, and Jenna's family let Aleah and Laryn take shelter there.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
The group had finally set off to Kraden's house.   
  
" Well, we're almost there!" said Isaac.   
  
" Oh my gosh! Look at the cute little puppies over there!" Aleah squealed. The group looked   
over to see three puppies playing in a circle.   
  
" We should let them be, we can go this way instead." Isaac said gesturing the other way. So,  
the group followed and they all headed off in the direction of Kraden's cottage. They were just   
about to turn a corner when they heard familiar voices in the distance. Isaac silenced his party   
and leaned closer to the sounds of the voices. Garet did the same as Isaac and he took a few   
steps forward to listen.  
  
" That Kraden is surely a stubborn old man, perhaps we can use it to our advantage....."   
spoke a female voice.  
  
" Yes, perhaps..... We can use him to get all the knowledge we need of Sol Sanctu-" the man  
was cut off by something peculiar. He glanced over to see none other than Garet trip out of his   
hiding spot and into view.   
  
" Owwwww....." he groaned.  
  
The man and the woman exchanged glances and then hurried over to the teenagers hiding spots.  
  
" What do you think you're doing!" yelled the man.  
  
" Ummmmm..... We were just..... Ummmmm....." Isaac started.  
  
" It's Saturos and Menardi!" Laryn yelled. Saturos and Menardi exchanged suspicious glances  
and then spoke.  
  
" How did you- Never mind, you children mustn't keep Kraden waiting....." Saturos spoke and  
smirked slyly at the children's confused looks as to how he knew of their errand. They just   
quickly made their way to Kraden's cottage.  
  
Kraden was mumbling things about how persistent those people were and how they knew so much   
of Sol Sanctum and the Elemental Stars.   
  
" Kraden were they bothering you?" Garet interrupted Kraden's mumbling.   
  
" Oh not really....." Kraden spoke, " They did know an awful lot about Sol Sanctum and its  
secrets! Perhaps more than the elders themselves!"   
  
" Whoa! Maybe they're gonna rob the Sanctum! We should report it!" the group of teens were   
just about to inform the elders themselves but Kraden held them up.  
  
" I don't know how accurate the thngs they spoke of were! We should check it out ourselves!"  
Kraden told them.  
  
A look of worry spread over Isaac's face, " You mean, go to Sol Sanctum ourselves?!"   
  
" Isn't that forbidden?!" Laryn asked.  
  
" Yes, but we aren't causing any harm. Surely if we were just going for the safety of our  
people, that would be acceptable! So what do you all say?"  
  
" I'm with Kraden, we should check it out....." Iain raised his hand.  
  
" Me too, I say we go!" said Isaac.   
  
The others nodded in agreement.   
  
" Then it's settled, we go to Sol Sanctum and find out for ourselves!"   
  
  
  
  
Ice Angel: Now wasn't that lame.....  
  
Ivan: (half asleep) Huh? Oh- uh..... Yeah it was!  
  
Ice Angel: (smacks him on the head with another rubber ducky) GAH! YOU SUPPOSED TO TELL ME IT  
WAS GREAT!   
  
Ivan: Oh well..... zZzZzZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzZZZZZZZZ..... (snoring)  
  
Ice Angel: Fine then..... Goodnight all, hope you enjoyed that! (puts on a nightcap) Review!!!!!  
(turns Ivan into plushie and takes him to bed) 


End file.
